


Женщины Гриндейла

by Lundo



Series: Мини высокого рейтинга 2019 [4]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Gen, Mysticism, Pre-Canon, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: Время Гриндейла: и ведьм, и людей — подходит к концу.





	Женщины Гриндейла

Лилит спит вечность. Спит две. Тяжелы ресницы её — точно густой старый лес. Неподвижны веки её — точно вытесаны из камня.

Мир живёт и меняется. Захлёбывается кровью, ребёнком барахтается в неглубоком чане — перепуганный, мокрый. Запястье перетянуто красной ниткой, чтобы сберечь от Лилит.

Лилит нет дела до младенцев. Лилит снится девочка, почти женщина. Лилит видит, как та входит в возраст. Видит, как та колдует. Не видит только тени Господина за её плечом. 

Девочка зреет. Растёт её сила. Скоро девочка принесёт свою клятву, склонит колени, опустит светлую голову. Девочка медлит.

Лилит просыпается от яркого света, запаха гари и шагов своего Господина. 

Лилит открывает глаза.

* * *

Руфь — имя женщины с полей Моавитских. Имя праведницы. Имя праматери Христа.

Руфь — имя слепой женщины из Гриндейла, что шьёт на ощупь погребальное одеяло.

Она перестала видеть вскоре после свадьбы. Не видела лица дочери, не видела внучки. Вместо этого она видит, что было и будет. Она видит, как несколько веков назад в Гриндейле возводят первые дома. Видит, как судят измождённых испуганных женщин. Как пляшут их тела, подвешенные на коротких верёвках.

Она видит свою смерть, смерть детей своих и внуков. И тьму, которая приходит из шахт и накрывает город так плотно, что здесь не остаётся воздуха. Её принесёт девочка со светлой головой.

* * *

Когда леди Констанция Блэквуд кричит от боли, давая жизнь своим детям, она проклинает Еву. Почему Адам не выбрал Лилит? Зачем нужна была Ева, за чьё любопытство платят всё женщины мира?

Зельда хлопочет между её коленей, что-то шепчет, кладёт холодные руки на живот. От них становится легче. 

На исходе пятого часа Констанция не всегда видит Зельду и слышит её голос. Она видит себя невестой, румяной и робкой, — её заметил сам Фаустус Блэквуд. Она избранная, она особенная, она будет счастлива.

— Давайте, леди Блэквуд, ещё немного осталось.

В комнате плачет второй ребёнок, и Констанция просит:

— Не отдавайте ему девочку. Он убьёт её. Спрячьте.

* * *

Зельда бесплодна. Она не любит детей, но невозможность распоряжаться собственным телом действует на нервы. Она принимает младенцев у ведьм, перерезает пуповины и вытирает маленькие покрасневшие лица. Дети слишком громко кричат. Роды — всегда больно и грязно.

Зельда не хочет этого. Она вкладывает ладонь в руку отца Блэквуда, зная, что получит деньги, власть и множество ночей, когда будет засыпать обнажённой на смятых простынях.

Зельда получает заклятие послушания и право прислуживать своему супругу.

Констанция была умна, если сумела этого избежать, Зельде бы у неё поучиться. Поздно. Она кружит по новому дому балериной из музыкальной шкатулки, вежливо смеётся, прикрывая рот, и предлагает всем чай.

* * *

Пруденс долго не может вырасти. Самая маленькая среди ровесников, тощие руки и шея, курчавые волосы торчат во все стороны. Она разбивает зеркало на своём столе и криво стрижёт Агату и Доркас. Выделяться — так не ей одной.

Однажды в августе она оказывается не ниже других девочек — магия, да и только. Той же осенью им разрешают колдовать, и Пруденс выпрямляет волосы. Делает тоньше щиколотки и чуть длиннее пальцы. Подводит губы тёмным — в цвет высохшей крови. 

Вечерами она подолгу смотрит в новое зеркало и мечтает о том, как сможет стать Королевой. И все преклонят колени и вкусят её плоть. Тогда её по-настоящему заметят.

* * *

Сабрина возносится — как божество, как Мессия, как демон. Воздух держит её, терновый венец ласково обнимает лоб, она видит то, что от всех сокрыто.

Она знает, как жить, она знает, как заставить других умирать. В её пальцах власть над миром: и ведьм, и людей. 

«Папа бы мной гордился, — думает Сабрина. — Я сделаю то, что он не успел. Я заставлю этих упрямых ослов уживаться друг с другом».

Сабрина врачует раненых, воскрешает убитых и дарует лёгкую смерть врагам. Она полна силы, она чувствует, как та колет кончики пальцев и электризует волосы. Как хорошо, что сила в правильных руках. 

Сабрина права: отец ею гордится.

* * *

Быть не такой, как все, — отстой. Сьюзи знает, о чём говорит. Другие девочки правильные: короткие юбки и нежные кружева, мягкая кожа и волосы пахнут духами. Сьюзи — другая. Господь отвернулся при её рождении, и ей подсунули чужое тело. Это заводской брак, она требует замену товара!

Сьюзи не чувствует себя девочкой. Ей не дают забыть о том, кто она.

— Эй, мелкая, покажи сиськи!

— Я могу чем-то помочь, мисс? У нас есть отличные платья из новой коллекции.

— Ой, Сьюзи, прости, но мне нравятся только мальчики.

Сьюзи прячет своё тело в просторных штанах и больших рубашках. Сама Сьюзи не думает прятаться: она добьётся перемен.

* * *

Роуз примеряет слепоту, как платье на вырост: пока велико, надо ещё подождать.

Она закрывает глаза и пальцами изучает себя, свою комнату, дом. Самое сложное — не подглядывать, даже когда что-то щекочет под веками. Даже когда кажется — она действительно ничего не видит.

Отец говорит, это детские глупости. Никто не ослепнет, она будет учиться, найдёт себе парня и наденет белое платье. Надо только быть хорошей и молиться — каждый раз, как на ум приходят греховные мысли.

Бабушка говорит, есть судьба, от неё бегут разве что глупые. Роуз же умная, правда?

Роуз умная. Она не плачет. Она закусывает губу, закрывает глаза и шагает навстречу судьбе.

* * *

Удел младших сестёр — не мешать. Быть послушными, милыми, носить чистые платьица и печь вкусные булочки. Хильда старается соответствовать. Раз она не может стать лучшей, может, она будет лучшей младшей сестрой?

Зельда красивее и умнее. Зельда лучше учится, а на танцах ей нет равных. Она ходит на свидания с Генрихом и Каином и не любит ни одного из них.

Хильду не зовут на танцы. Она остаётся в своей комнате, читает книги по зельеварению и ищет рецепты пышных булочек.

Через двадцать лет у Хильды не окажется своей комнаты: она будет спать вместе с Зельдой. Делать ей маски и растирать ноги перед сном.

* * *

Агата и Доркас похожи так, как могут быть похожи сёстры. В них нет общей крови.

Когда они были младше, то засыпали вдвоём на узкой кровати. Сплетались детские пальцы, смешивались волосы на подушке и сливалось дыхание.

Они вместе лишились невинности. Агата держала запястья Доркас, пока Николас входил в неё. Доркас целовала грудь Агаты, пока Николас ласкал её пальцами.

Они вместе впервые заклинают на убийство: опускают камни на любовно сделанных кукол. В шахте гибнут мужчины: охотники, и сыновья охотников, и их внуки.

Они вместе занимают место на шаг позади Пруденс и часто забывают, что их трое. Здесь, за спиной, они только вдвоём.

* * *

Мадам Сатана меняет лица, имена и одежды. Она была в пустоши, в которую был низвергнут Люцифер. Она помнит запах дерева, из которого строили ковчег. Она хранит неприметный камешек с Голгофы, взятый в тот самый день.

Она была прежде всех. Она стала первой ведьмой и врачевала раны своего Господина. Разделила с ним ложе, чтобы познал он женщину, и поклялась ему в верности. Мадам Сатана умеет держать свои клятвы — и тысячу лет, и две, и больше.

Когда Тёмный Лорд нуждается в ней, она является на первый зов. Мадам Сатана верит: Господин оценит послушание и верность. Её ждут корона и трон второго пришествия.

* * *

У неё давно нет имени. «Мадам», «Подойдите, пожалуйста», «Можете помочь?» и «Эй, вы там?» — этого вполне хватает. Она не обижается.

Никто не помнит её имени. Она помнит всех учеников, кто хоть раз был в её библиотеке, и знает об этой земле больше других. Она вдыхает пыль пожелтевших страниц и слышит плач индейских женщин, что жили здесь раньше. Они хоронят мужей, забирают детей и уходят — кто на восток, кто на запад.

Она баюкает в ладонях древние книги и видит охоту на женщин, лечивших и скот, и детей.

Не знает только того, что случится. Но чувствует, как время Гриндейла подходит к концу.

* * *

Доротея хоронит их на своей ферме. Земля потрескалась от сухости. Пыль летит во все стороны. Пот насквозь пропитал рубашку. Доротея копает могилу для каждой. Негоже вместе лежать — люди всё-таки.

Тринадцать тел лежат под полной луной. Если быстро обернуться — увидишь, как стоят над ними их тени. Доротея не оборачивается. Ей нужно управиться до рассвета.

Она помнит по имени каждую, но молчит. Духи возвращаются туда, где звучали их имена. Доротея оставит добрую землю своим детям. Сад райский, из которого их никто не изгонит.

Доротея удобряет землю ведьминой плотью и сажает вокруг могил неприметные цветы с мясистыми листьями.

Пусть тринадцать никогда не проснутся.


End file.
